Bestiary of Sarcania
The Bestiary of Sarcania are dragon-themed beasts that consist of the Aurora Sea Star, Bubass, Craggler, Dragons, Elinthis, Fluric,k and Giants. The Aurora Sea Star The Aurora Sea Star is a legendary symbol of the Aurora Islands in Sarcania. This is one of the oldest creatures recorded in Sarcanian history since the Precambrian period, the elders have recorded since the first Aurora Sea Star celebration with the Aurora Island festivities held from December, January, and February. This creature has tentacles to latch on to the person who would make stories about the Month they went through, then return to the sea when Spring comes to make new life. This is often seen in Modern Aurora Island Festivities. Bubass The Bubass is an Elephant Related too our normal Elephants, But they are two times bigger, and humans who domesticated them, the Southern Sarcanians make a Snail like a shell to help them keep cool from the heat. They were recorded by Belgians who actually betrayed Jonao Van Braun who made colonies in Sarcania. This creature has tusks thicker than a normal elephant and they were at first a myth made by the local Southern Sarcanians. Bubass are herbivores and they only eat the vegetation that surrounds them. Their only Predators are Bubass eaters. They rode upon by Kyra years ago when she paid a visit to the southern Sarcania years ago before Misty her Descendant became the new Dragon Princess. Craggler The Craggler is a three-headed, six legged reptile that lives within areas such as the Star Cavern Mines, Underland's, and even the Earth's core. They have shell hard skin that protects them from any perils of the Earth, the claws are sturdy to grab on to the cliff edges, and have massive tails to lift them up cliffs and edges. Legends had stated that these Three-Headed Monsters the size of Airplanes are responsible for the deaths of every miner that goes into the deep mines. They are very ferocious and dangerous, no one alive sees them tell anyone the truth. In Pokesquad the villain Black Gaze awoke one an it caused mayhem to the city of Pokopulis and killed fifty people in one day. To kill one is to use electricity. Dragons The Dragon is found everywhere around the world including Sarcania, the Sarcanian Dragon is also known as the Cygnus Draconus the Dragons with features of a Swan, This versions are rarely seen to our normal Dragons such as Wyverns, Leviathans, Drakk, Long and Wyrms. They have a more magical feel than all animals combined. Being Descendant of the Dinosaurs, Dragons have the same method that crocodiles do replace their teeth when they lose a tooth, they have a keen sense of smell, and can adapt to their environments. Dragons are a symbol of Glowerhaven just as any part of the world around us. They ranged from Europe to Africa in our world. They returned to Sarcania for mating or choosing a successor for the king of Dragons. They act more human than most humans do, courtesy of Kyra after she became a dragon in the 3rd Century Sarcania. They have been recorded by Sarcanians from the past to the modern century to be one of the most respected creatures to have been recorded in history. The Glowerhaven Dragon Treaty is also a respected Document that shows the possitive relations between Dragon and man. The Rogue, however,r have also been recorded as the ones who betray the treaty and the code of Dragons. Elinthis In the Lore of St. Glen, Rhinos known as Elinthis are Rhino/Armadillo Hybrid that survived the harshest of places of Sarcania, The Prophet St. Glen recorded in his novel "Spirits of the Desert of St. Glen" which mentions them as giant Armadillo with Rhino features had stampeded in the colony made in the Oasis, but was stopped when the creatures smell Honey. They are vegetarians and they can be easily startled as St. Glen had studied them in the 14th century in Sarcania when his ship was wrecked. These creatures are seen throughout the Cathedrals of Cathedral City in the Desert of St. Glen as symbols of St. Glens deeds since they were a Catholic Colony in the 14th century. Flurick A Sea Creature that can go on land and sea, they are Sea Horse/ Amphibean hybrids that are an iconic sport symbol for Sarcania and Larnian Flurick Races. These creatures have webbed feet, oval-shaped teeth to catch fish, tusks to show off to rivals and attract females, and a fin on their necks to regulate heat to reduce exhaust. These creatures are common race creatures like what we have in England and other countries, they race around the borders of land and sea, they are what helps the races find out if they are on an island, or an unknown continent, they are creatures that are helpful and useful to both cultures. Giants The creatures Trolls, Ogres, Cyclops, and Titans make up of Giants in Sarcania. Trolls are more peaceful than their Ogre and Cyclops cousins, which resides on Troll Lake where Glowerhaven neighbors, they resemble Elephants with human features, Gorwin is an example of Trolls. Ogres are more violent than the other four, and roam in swamplands and are more dangerous than most. Cyclops is more taste for human flesh than Ogres and Trolls. Titans are Elemental Giants and larger than the three combined, unlike Ogres, Trolls, and Cyclops, they are not related to Elephants but elemental giants from the very element they originated. Hendrog Hendrogs are pack predators in Sarcania found only in Canyons of Spectral Light which made them day time hunters. They are Reptillian creatures with features of Dogs, and Wolves. They also have horns to help them attract a mate. They are the size of wolves and are domesticated by Kirakians or Nruruans. During Frado's trip to free Terra from Dracian, he encountered them attacking a caravan of merchants cutting through the Canyon. Frados actually was almost killed by a pack of Hendrogs during his quest by fended them off by using his Crystal Blade and killing the heThad of the pack to cause theto m retreat. Inco Deer The Inco Deer is a type of Deer found only in the Aurora Islands where hunter would make killing one a rite of passage to man hod. Inco deer are as big as their normal cousins, only their antlers are more like a thorn byramble, and with Black and white fur to scare off predators except Wolves and Man. Eric's Father Kerathos was in the Aurora islands in the early 3rd century winter where he hunted the Inco deer in his youth with his Grandfather Nuhl back in the times when the Aurora Islands were once just a hunting area, and not where the festivals began. These creatures are rarely seen by people or creatures, but in the summer can be seen during the rutting season. Jelly Shark The Jelly Shark is a combination of a Jellyfish and a Mako Shark, these deadly predators are often found in groups in a feeding frenzy, they have tops of Jellyfish with tentacles in the bottom and features of a shark with teeth as shocking as the tentacles. They serve as a delicacy in Hungalore to be a dinner for the nobles of Sarcania in the final years of King Valon. These deadly fishes may also serve as a death sentence to mutineers who dared to mutiny the pirate captain such as the fabled, Ginzara Zin the most feared pirate in all of Sarcania who sailed many solar systems, and traveled many universes, but would come to see to visit areas filled with these menacing devils. Kraken They are giant octopus creatures to rival Leviathans, they can have any form of beast and have Octopus features such as Tentacles. They are the mortal enemies of the Leviathans. They are often worshiped by Sea dwellers and the Cult of the Kraken by a head priest known as Dark Master Kraken. They are a mixture of Dark and Water Element meaning they can control dark elements when under and over water. These dangerous beasts fight Leviathans all the time, and both rival on who are the true rulers of the sea. Lions of Sarcania The Lions of Sarcania are larger than normal lions in Africa. They are the size of Rhinoceros, they are the symbol of the Cachan royal family, the Sarcanian Lion Claws a gauntlet artifact was dedicated to them. Males only the King could ride when the rite of kings is needed. The females only females ride on them for hunting, teaching, and war if needed. In Legends they are one with their human riders, sometimes merge with them when either one is dying, the bond between a lion and it's rider become permanently one. This shares their strengths and their power. Sometimes they become anthros and making the lions more humanoid animals permanently. Murinicore This a mysterious creature never seen before in life this comes from the elders of Sarcania. This magical creature is hard to describe to the scientists and study groups of Sarcania. Said to be a Dragon with a Scorpion's tail, and breaths cosmic energy instead of fire. The elders have often seeksought worlds that it originated in but no one knows the purpose of the Murininicore. Queen Arleta said she was saved by one during the wars against the kirakians that they are rarely seen. This is a creature that is said that comes to the worlds of the Plains to hunt around the grasslands for food when it has babies. Numa Numas are giant apes that live in caves that have a crystal stuck to t's fur that gives it remedies to sickness made in the cave. They have long arms and legs to climb the Stalagmites and Stalagmites in the caverns when there are no floors, they are often preyed upon by the Cragglers. They are the survivors of a great extinction in the Ice Age. They are often called Miners Apes. Onurac Whale The Onurac Whale is found only in the lands of Onurac one of the first kingdoms of Sarcania, these Baleen Whales have legs like an elephants and still retain their ability to swim in the ocean. They are one of the largest in the world of beasts. They can range from the northern territories to the Antarctic territories. They have the bulk of an elephant to help survive the Winter Blizzards. These land whales are hunted by Durotops a Bird from the North and hunted by Felodonts beasts than can survive on their meat. They are native not of Sarcania but of Articoa a kingdom of Ice that has the native D'Bryssian language. This is one of Onurac whales primary migration routes during the four seasons. They come along the current and walk across the land to find food, a sanctuary, or even a place to have their babies during the long harsh summers. Plurafent a Giant Birdlike mammal that prowls into the forest, this Kiwi/Koala hybrid that has been domesticated by the Dranians. These creatures can be violent when provoked, they are actually really gentle to many creatures, but preyed on by a Spike Snake. They can range from Tropicania to Hoterex. The Forest of Birth was a part where Princess Terra was pregnant for her and Frados's son. As she gave birth the Plurafent surrounded her and waited until it was born, they are majestic creatures that understand the forest and all the powers from the Fertility Flower. When a Plurafent dies the herd places one of them into a pit and sinks into the mud where spores of the Fertility flower can reproduce. Quakament A predatory Spider that hunts at night to kill small animals, and even birds. They don't kill humans nor larger animals because their poison is not as deadly to bigger animals. They are often studied by scientists on how their poison is reduced to smaller animals. They are like spider's only with Black and White Markings. These creatures can be found in Caverns and Swamps, but they are prey to Hendrogs. Rex The Rex is only by the future kings of Sarcania to ride, They are survivors of the Extinction that brought the Dinosaurs to its knees. They are descendants of T-Rex, and as the Lions, are twice the size and have a bond with the Chachans and Sarcania and are a symbol of Leadership. In ancient times they were the first to slay dragons, but also serve as the king's stead. The Lions and Rexes help each other out during times of war and famine. These ancient creatures have the element of fire, and the most honorable during the Lion Totams reign and freed them. Sea Beasts A group of Sea creatures that rules the Sea of Beasts. They consists of * Leviathans * Kraken * Sea Worms * Jelly Sharks They rule the Sea with wrath and takes command of the waves with brutal forces of the currents to control the waves and the deep. These creatures ranges from northern to southern territories to reign the oceans. Togthan A Togthan are a mysterious race with Fishlike features, and long nails to dig underground, they are always hungry for anything courtesy of their anorexic forms. These creatures are always worshiping the Cragglers for a living to prevent themfrom hunting them. These are the last remains of when Sarcania was in darkness and they are remnants of cannibals. Unicorn These are like Dragons that first start out as humans that turns into a Unicorn by messing with Enchanted Creatures Crystals in the mystic marsh. Males are more sturdy like a stallion and the Unicorn horns are more ov-l shppd, and has more hair on the chins. While females are more curved in the flanks and have a more pointy horn. each one has a power inside their horns made of mineral crystals that grows back when the breaks begin. Each race that becomes a unicorn is based on Zebra's (Africa), Donkey (Asia), and even Horses (Multi Culture). The Queen's animal form is the Unicorn, and often their daughters except Kyra who became a Dragon Princess. Valocki Are Giant Owls that flies over far distances in their environments, they can range from being similar to a Barn Owl to a Snowy Owl. They are as big as dogs, and can have feathers as luminescent as a star, these creatures are found at the nights of the Arsis Moon (Eclipse), they can hunt small to half big rodents. They are sacred to the Spellbinders when they guided Eric and Kyra down the path of the Rainbow Canyon. They don't get out much and often stay away from Urban or Rural areas. These are Eric story subjects to Kyra about the order of the Spellbinders. Worms The Worms are deadly underground predators that Ash recorded that they can be as dangerous as a viper, as strong as an ox, and is as swift as a dolphin. These giant worms have amphibious features, they croak like giant frogs. They are names Jowamms, Gargos, and Kinams. These giants can catch a dragon or Onurac Whales to show the dangers these giants can give to other living things. Xeronix The Fairies of the Sarcania are very rarely seen in the forests of the Sarcanians. They actually take a person'ss image and maks it the face of the forest. They are ligh tbeings that are often tricksters from north to south, they stray from west and east that contains dragons, trolls, or even wizards. They are often seen in the fairy tales told to children from around villages to Castles. Yoki The Yoki are in the family of the Minotaur, they are a combination of Wildebeest, Bull, Yak, Ox, Bison, and even Prehistoric Cattle. They can range from flatlands to the mountain peaks. They are very docile, but can be very dangerous when injured or provoked. They are very mysterious and very optimistic to see how human life. Zybranium Serpents Serpents that are covered in crystals made of Zybranium have often been dangerous. They can be the size of an Anaconda to the Rattlesnake. The Venom of a Zybranium Serpents can be very poisonous. They can be in the mines to an extent of seven days to up to eight months then rejuvenates in water of the swamp. The Symbiotic bond between the Swamp and Serpents help witsh the crystals to help heal the natural habitats the only good thing these poisonous creatures can produce.